The Marauders should've seen it coming
by Parabatai A and I
Summary: The Marauders didn't realize Atlas and Izzy existed until a run in at a library. Everything changed from that point on, for better or for worse This is a fanfic mostly just for personal joy, but feel free to follow along and i hope you enjoy the ride


Chapter 1.

On most Saturday nights only Remus and Peter were left in the common room together but tonight even Peter had a date. Remus's options for activities were limited considering Wizards Chess required two people, Gryffindors didn't keep many books in the common room, other than the few replacing the broken chair leg , and everybody who could go to Hogsmeade was there while everybody else remained barricaded in the dormitories. Admitting a sort of defeat, Remus took out his History of Magic textbook. As much as he loved reading, studying Giant Wars for the second year in a row on a Saturday night… well… there is a reason Remus wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw.

He had just open up the textbook to the appropriate chapter when he heard the portrait swing open, then abruptly close. He tried not to look up, he really did. When there were sounds of giggling that suddenly cut off and replaced by slight moans, it could only mean one thing. Sirius Black had come in with his catch of the night.

Remus looked, ignoring the parts of him that remembered the time he had accidently walked into the dormitories a few nights before. The girl, who was a gryffindor, seemed very happy to be getting into bed with THE Sirius Black, and possibly being the one to "tame" him, Sirius just seemed happy to have some new girl in his pants. Very happy if those noises were any indication. Remus, putting his book in his bag, slowly moved along the wall trying not to be noticed, and moved into the hallway.

Now that he couldn't be in the common room there was only so many places he could go. It wasn't long before Remus found himself in the library. He tried his best to be quiet, Ms. Prince could get surprisingly aggressive when students got rowdy in her library, although the Ravenclaws would argue it was theirs. The library was fairly empty seeing as it was Saturday and he was the only one not out. Besides the first years had a curfew tonight so they shouldn't be out...He started absent mindedly wandering, running his hand along the old spines and mumbling the titles.

"Excuse me." A voice called out. Remus turned, not seeing anyone around him. "I said, excuse me." Suddenly a girl popped up from behind a wall of books, her brown hair framing her face. "Could you shut-up?"

"P-Pardon?" Remus stuttered in surprise

"Please be quiet. We're in a library."

"I was only mumbling."

"Well when your sleeping mumbling can be pretty loud."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Hah! Me? Sleep? Funny, no my friend Atlas is sleeping down here."

"And why is he sleeping in the library?"

"Afraid of water."

"Huh?"

"The slytherin common room is under water dumbass"

"Just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you can speak like that. I am a prefect." She started to laugh.

"I'm not a Slytherin" she said. She glanced at the scarf and realized that once again she and Atlas had switched. "We switch sometimes, I'm a Ravenclaw, he is slytherin." Remus though this was a bit odd as you usually didn't see ravenclaws associate with slytherins, well actually you didn't see anyone willingly associate with slytherins except the other slytherins and sometimes not even then.

"Do you have a name?"

"Izzy, you?"

"Remus Lupin Prefect. Well Izzy, as much as I have enjoyed our little encounter I must insist that you wake your friend and both of you go back to the appropriate dormitories, as you well know first years are under curfew." She look confused for a moment then her eyes narrowed, and she stood up abruptly, taking her friends arm with her.

"Atlas wake up, we're leaving." while pulling him to his feet. Remus thought it a rather rude awakening but the boy didn't seem to mind.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled, leaning on Izzy for support.

"I have to take you back."

"Why?"

"Because if I dont this prat of a gryffindor won't leave me alone. And I have to get you

to bed eventually"

"Who?" She let out a sigh, and continued to ignore Remus's existence completely.

"Remus Lupin, Gryffindor, often seen with Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, James Potter,

and the girl he hopelessly pines after, Lilly Evans."

"Oh, Snape's friend."

"Yeah"

"You can go now." She said, turning to Remus."We can escort ourselves to the

appropriate places." she said in a clipped tone obviously dismissive.

"Well, I don't want your heads of houses to be angry for you being out past curfew…"

Remus said as both of them continued to walk away.

"Remus" Izzy said over her shoulder, "We highly doubt our heads of houses would be angry considering we have been at hogwarts only a year less that you have. Now if you'll let us leave, I believe you are being quite loud and disruptive. I mean, we _are_ in a library. In case you have forgotten" With that she left, not turning around again.

A year below? And he had never noticed them? Never bumped into them in the halls, seen them in the library, or even at the sorting? Who were they? Remus at the beginning of this conversation had wanted to keep this girl and her mysterious friend a secret from the other marauders as revenge for leaving him alone on a Saturday night, but he needed to learn more about them. He needed to know, and nobody could reveal a person's deepest fears and secrets better than his friends James and Sirius. With that he turned to go back to the common room, ready for yet another night of restless sleep.


End file.
